Noite de Férias de Inverno
by Coelho da Lua
Summary: Numa noite de nevasca... você se surpreenderia ao encontrar um maroto debaixo de suas cobertas? Sirius X PO, ShortFic, Fluffy.


Disclaimer : Harry Potter não me pertence. Pertence só a Senhora J. K. Rowlling, a mente brilhante que criou todas essas coisas lindas. Apenas alguns personagens, e a originalidade da estória é de minha autoria, o que já é o suficiente, não ? Sem fins lucrativos.

oOoOoOoOo

Ela estava deitada em sua cama, a única ocupada no dormitório feminino grifinoriano. A neve arranhava o vidro da janela ao seu lado. Aquele dormitório parecia um pouco grande pouco escuro demais, um pouco frio demais.

Tremia. Mesmo coberta com penas de ganso e lã, tremia. O tremor parecia vir de dentro para fora. Fechou os olhos bem forte. Deveria estar usando um pijama mais quente. Seda poderia ser boa ao toque, mas era, definitivamente, inadequada se fosse uma roupa de dormir com alças e que mal chegasse aos joelhos numa noite de nevasca.

Jogou a longa trança ruiva para fora das cobertas, para cima do travesseiro. Virou de lado e espiou por entre as frestas da cortina do dossel de sua cama. Estaria sonhando? Por que tinha neve entrando pela janela? Por que a janela estava aberta?

Tremendo mais do que antes, tomou coragem rapidamente e levantou-se de um salto. Andou nervosamente até a janela e fechou-a – "Deve ser algum engraçadinho abrindo as janelas das torres", pensou. Sonolenta, pegou a jarra e a taça de prata que estavam na mesa ao lado da janela, opostas à sua cama, tentando acalmar-se. Começou a tomar a água, mas parou, com a taça cheia pela metade. Com ela ainda na boca, rodou os olhos pelo local. Ela tinha ouvido passos? A pele, muito alva, arrepiou-se, devido ao frio. Os olhos começaram a pesar mais do que deveriam. Reprimiu um bocejo e terminou de beber a água. Colocou a taça na mesa e deu meia-volta para voltar a dormir.

Deitou-se. Estranhou. As cobertas ainda estavam quentes, mesmo ela tendo as deixado espalhadas e a temperatura no quarto estar realmente baixa. Virou com o abdômen para cima e suspirou. Os olhos muito claros e cinzas piscavam, lentamente, contra o ar gelado. Suspirou de novo e virou para o lado contrário à janela. Aquele lado estava confortavelmente mais quente. Fechou os olhos e, mais uma vez, suspirou. Abriu os olhos imediatamente. _Aquele_ cheiro de hortelã.

Só tinha uma pessoa que usava hortelã como perfume.

Mesmo com uma pequena fresta iluminando, ela pôde ver dois olhos muito escuros que brilhavam de forma encantadora e perigosa. O sorriso, de dentes retos e brancos e que refletia à mínima luz possível. Lentamente, ela podia sentir os cabelos dele, lisos e compridos, escorregando por suas bochechas.

- Boa noite – Disse aumentando o sorriso – Você não sente frio aqui não, Yubrick? Esse dormitório parece mais gelado que o nosso. Mas acho que é porque você está sozinha aqui. Aposto que está difícil para você dormir.

- Black – A voz saiu fraca e ela sentou-se na cama, atordoada – O que você está fazendo aqui, Black? Eu posso ter pegado um resfriado, sabia? Com essa janela aberta.

- Eu queria que você se levantasse, para poder te enxergar direito. Não gosto de você vestida de preto, Yubrick. Não que fique feio. Fica bom, mas parece muito misterioso. Quem sabe usando outras cores você se abre um pouco para as pessoas.

- Black. Você não me respondeu. O que faz aqui? - Ela podia vê-lo, apoiando a cabeça em um dos braços, no travesseiro, com uma das pernas dobradas sob as cobertas. Ela sentou-se de maneira a deixar sua postura em uma posição muito reta e recostou-se na cabeceira, fechando os olhos. - Eu quero dormir, Black.

- Sabe o que me espanta, Yubrick? – Disse sentando-se na cama, de forma parecida com, a dela, mas com a cabeça ainda apoiada em seu braço. - Que você ainda não tenha me expulsado daqui.

Ela abriu os olhos e virou a cabeça de forma cansada em direção à ele. Suspirou novamente e, mais uma vez, teve suas narinas invadidas pelo cheiro de hortelã.

- Eu não quero brigar, certo? A única coisa que peço é que me deixe dormir.

- Dormir?

- É, Black. Sabe, quando uma pessoa sozinha se deita, à noite, fechando os olhos, para obter um descanso inanimado e inconsciente.

- Quer dizer que você só fecha os olhos quando vai dormir? – Ele falou com um sorriso desdenhoso – Tem muitas outras coisas, além de dormir, que são melhores de se fazer com os olhos fechados, Yubrick.

- Black. É uma da manhã. Inverno. Frio. E eu acordei razoavelmente cedo hoje e perambulei esse castelo inteiro. Estou cansada. Eu quero dormir. Eu realmente quero dormir. É o que eu mais quero no momento.

- Dormir? – Seus olhos brilharam maliciosos – Aposto que você sempre dormiu sozinha, não é mesmo? Você nunca teve um namorado não é, Yubrick?

Ela virou a cabeça, com uma expressão incrédula e ao mesmo tempo muito sonolenta no rosto – Andou pesquisando sobre mim?

Ele riu, jogando a cabeça para trás, mas ainda recostado na cabeceira da cama. – Pode-se dizer que sim. É um tipo interessante, sabe? Não de beleza tradicional ou coisa assim. Mas você está sempre afastada das pessoas, por mais que converse com elas. Tenho a impressão de que nem Lily sabe direito o que você sente, na verdade.

Bocejou longamente – Interessante? Pare com isso, eu estou com frio,vou acabar ficando resfri... Sirius!

Rapidamente com um dos braços, ele a puxou para si e com o outro, puxou as cobertas para cima deles. A garota se debatia, enquanto ele tentava encostar a cabeça no travesseiro.

- Ei.. ei.. Satine! Fica quieta aí um pouco, eu quero ajeitar isso aqui...

A garota parou – Você me chamou de Satine...?

- Você me chamou de Sirius. Estamos quites. Isso, arrumei aqui. Você está coberta direito? – Ele debruçou-se sobre ela e ajeitou as cobertas até as orelhas da garota – Pronto.

Satine parou e analisou sua situação. Ela estava de costas para ele, com a cabeça apoiada em um braço forte que certamente não era dela. Outro braço forte passava por cima da cintura da garota e a mão repousava no espaço em frente, no abdômen. Como era mais alto, a cabeça dela encostava-se ao pescoço do garoto. Tanto o tórax quanto as pernas dele estavam perto.

Perto demais.

O perfume de hortelã parecia estar impregnado em toda a cama. Inclusive nela. – Mas é uma praga mesmo... – pensou alto, quase como um resmungo.

- Praga – Ele riu de novo – Ora convenhamos, Satine. É bem melhor eu estar aqui. Você pode encostar-se em mim e dormir. Eu sou bem quentinho. E posso não ter cara de travesseiro, mas garanto que minha pele é bem mais macia do que você imagina.

Satine fechou os olhos e se concentrou em tentar dormir. Ela sentiu Sirius desmanchar sua trança e pentear os cabelos com os dedos, mesmo com o pouco espaço que havia entre eles. "Porque diabos puxar as pontas dos cabelos dá tantos arrepios...?", ela pensou, tentando não demonstrar a pedra de gelo imaginária escorrendo por sua espinha abaixo.

Ele percebeu – Eu sei que sou o cara mais lindo que já chegou perto de você Satine, mas não precisa se arrepiar.

"Cachorro" – pensou – Eu só estou com frio, ok? Não fique achan...

- Frio? Você está com frio?

- É, eu estou com frio.

- Frio é? – Satine sentiu a mão que estava em seu abdômen a puxar para ainda mais perto do garoto. Tão junto que ela tinha certeza de que não conseguiria se mexer se ele não deixasse. Ela podia sentir as batidas do coração dele, leves, em contraste com o seu, tão acelerado. Ele curvou a cabeça, colocando-a na curva do pescoço dela, e perguntou, baixinho – Ainda com frio, Satine? – O braço de Sirius soltou um pouco da pressão, a mão subiu até o ombro e desceu de volta ao abdômen, lentamente. Mais um suspiro.

- Você suspira um bocado, reparou? – Disse ele, ainda com o rosto enterrado no pescoço dela – Você não queria dormir? Durma Satine, durma. Eu estou com você - falou zombeteiro.

Ela abriu os olhos e, de maneira muito devagar, virou de frente para ele. Mas não soube dizer se foi uma boa idéia. Os olhos negros dele a encaravam, tranqüilos. Como ele mantinha a calma assim? Eles continuavam muito próximos, tão próximos que suas frontes quase se encontravam. Satine reparou, um tanto tardiamente, que um de seus braços estava por cima da lateral da cintura de Sirius. "Droga!", pensou. Ela ameaçou tirar o braço, mas só conseguiu com que o garoto a empurrasse alguns centímetros para baixo, encostando-se ao tórax do rapaz. Ela olhou para cima, para ver um sorriso divertido.

- Você também se mexe bastante. Tem sorte de que eu não me incomodo com isso – Disse ele, sorrindo ainda mais.

Satine fechou os olhos, e o sentiu recomeçar a mexer em seus cabelos.

Um, dois, três minutos se passaram.

- Se você continuar me encarando, eu não vou conseguir dormir – ela mantinha os olhos ainda bem fechados.

- Desculpe-me. É que você é meio engraçada dormindo. Seus cílios tremem.

- Sirius, você fala demais. Me deixa dormir.

- Dormir – ele ainda a encarava – Certo. Você está aqui, deitada, abraçada comigo, e o que quer é dormir.

- Quem me abraçou foi você.

- Quer que eu te solte?

- Quero que me deixe dormir.

- Haha, dormir, certo? Tá, agüenta aí... – Moveu-se novamente, para ficar com o rosto exatamente em frente ao dela.

- E depois diz que quem se mexe demais sou eu.

- Olhe só, seus olhos são bonitos, Satine.

- Os seus são escuros.

- São sim – mexeu-se novamente.

- Sirius...

- Diga.

- Seus lábios estão encostando nos meus e..

- É, eu sei.

- Dá para parar de falar enquanto eu fal...

- Sem problemas.

- Você está me beijando.

- Jura?

- Me dá espaço.

- Você não queria dormir?

- Eu quero dormir. Tira a boca de perto da minha.

- Você vai ficar com frio.

- Dorme, Sirius.

- Tudo bem.

- Você não ia me dar espaço?

- Você usa brilho labial sabor morango?

- Dorme.

- Boa noite – e aconchegou a cabeça e os lábios de forma a estes ficarem mais juntos dos dela.

- Boa noite – disse piscando algumas vezes, antes de fechar os olhos.

oOoOoOoOo

-...Fecha essa cortina, Sirius...- colocou o braço em frente aos olhos, tentando proteger-se da claridade.

- Tudo bem - Sentou-se na cama, puxou as cortinas e acendeu duas velas, que ele colocou para flutuarem logo acima de suas cabeças.

- O que você tem aí?

- Café-da-manhã. Torradas-não-tão-torradas com manteiga, capuccino, bolo e sorvete. Você tem hábitos alimentares estranhos. Sorvete no café-da-manhã?

- É. Deve ser no mínimo interessante, já que você andou observando isso também...

- É, você é meio estranha, já disse. Beba logo, enquanto ainda está quente. – e ofereceu a xícara para a garota.

- Obrigada – pegou a xícara e bebericou – Hun, ainda estou com sono, que horas são?

- Oito horas.

- Só você mesmo... Me manter acordada até tão tarde e ainda me acordar cedo, no fim-de-semana..

- Mas não é tão ruim assim. Quer dizer, aposto que fazia muito tempo que você não recebia café na cama. – colocou um pedaço de torrada na boca, mastigou-a e engoliu rapidamente – Eu fui até as cozinhas pegar isso. Tudo bem que é domingo de manhã e eu estou com a capa do James, mas eu me arrisquei bastante descendo. Sabe como é, homens não são supostos a entrarem no dormitório feminino.

- Então eu deveria te admirar por causa disso?

- Em parte. Na verdade, só ficando feliz já está bom.

Satine sorriu para o pote de sorvete na bandeja à sua frente e continuou sorrindo, de uma maneira estranha, enquanto misturava o bolo com o sorvete.

- Isso fica com gosto bom? – Pegou a colher da mão dela e comeu uma porção bastante grande e, ainda com a boca cheia, disse – Nossa, fica bom.

- É claro que fica bom – capturou a colher da mão dele e continuou comendo generosas quantidades.

- Comendo assim, irá ficar gorda. - comentou provocativo.

Ela apenas o olhou por cima da colher, a tirou da boca e a ofereceu para ele, empurrando a tigela junto, na direção do garoto.

- Não adianta tentar me fazer engordar. Eu não vou cair na sua, Yubrick.

A única resposta que teve foi um revirar de olhos impaciente e ver a garota terminar de comer. Assim que ela repousou a colher na tigela, ele pegou a bandeja e a colocou no chão ao lado da cama. Sentado de frente para a garota, perguntou – Você quer continuar dormindo?

Satine acenou positivamente com a cabeça e deitou-se, encolhida na cama. Sirius pegou com as mãos as velas que flutuavam e as apagou com um sopro. Olhou de soslaio para a garota e a percebeu tremendo. Sorriu, divertido.

- Não adianta, não é mesmo? Você só consegue dormir se eu estiver do seu lado – arrastou-se pela cama e enfiou-se debaixo das cobertas, ao lado dela – Que seria de você sem mim, hein?

- Alguém com frio. - E deixou Sirius a abraçar novamente, encaixando a cabeça debaixo do queixo dele. O rapaz, de repente, adquiriu feições sérias.

- Tenho que admitir, Satine, me admirei de você não ter me espantado daqui a pontapés ontem.

Com os olhos já fechados e se acomodando melhor, ela disse, numa voz arrastada – É que nem você disse: Eu nunca dormi com alguém.

Ele curvou os lábios num sorriso fraco e tentou, de cima, encarar o rosto semi-adormecido da garota.

oOoOoOoOo

N/A: Certo, essa foi uma shortfic proveniente de uma manhã entediada de 2007, aula de física do cursinho. Mesmo demorando mais de um ano para digitá-la/beta-la/posta-la, aqui está. Pessoas, não escrevam fics em letra-espelho. È um saco ter que digitar olhando através de um espelho o tempo inteiro.

Sei que ultimamente Sirius X PO está meio em baixa, mas não adianta, eu não consigo imagina-lo com outro shipper. A não ser com a Ginny.

(desculpem-me se esse último shipper também soa estranho à vocês )

Enfim, espero reviews. Por favor, ornem essa autora um pouco mais feliz! Reviews são tão importantes..! A gente valoriza tanto!

Agradecimento ultra-especial para a Ety que betou a fic pra mim inúmeras vezes e me incentivou tanto à posta-la! (L) menine! *-*

Coelho da Lua.


End file.
